


Tomorrow

by StarbucksSue



Series: March Bingo Card [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The sun'll come out tomorrow </i>
  <br/><i>So you got to hang on till' tomorrow, come what may! </i>
  <br/><i>Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya tomorrow </i>
  <br/><i>You're always a day away </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfill both the Weekend Challenge ‘Everybody Sing’ – Annie: Tomorrow and the image prompt from my March Bingo Card Challenge, both for 1_million_words

“Hey.” Rodney held up the six pack of beer in front of him as a peace offering as he stood in John’s doorway.

“Come in, Rodney.” John said quietly and went back to unpacking his duffle.

Rodney pulled two cans out of the pack and sat on the bed beside him, opening a can and handing it to John.

John sighed, accepting the can and taking a long drink.

“What are you doing here Rodney, it’s almost midnight, shouldn’t you be getting your beauty sleep.”

Rodney frowned as he watched John’s awkward movements, seeing the dark circles under his eyes in addition to the obvious and not so obvious bruising caused by the run in with the replicator.

“Woolsey said you were due back today. I was concerned about you.” Rodney said casually. “Ronon mentioned that things were pretty awkward with your brother that first time. I wanted to make sure you were okay, see if you wanted to talk.”

John sighed and slumped to the bed beside him, throwing the empty duffle in the corner.

“My father died, Rodney. We buried him. It’s over.” John said quietly.

Rodney looked at him knowingly and John dropped his gaze to the floor, twisting the can in his hands.

“Is it really over?” Rodney questioned softly.

John chuckled without any humor. “The sun’ll come out tomorrow, Rodney, life will go on.”

Rodney grinned.

“Who are you, little orphan Annie?” 

John’s face dropped and Rodney closed his eyes, cursing himself inwardly.

“Shit, John. I didn’t mean that the way it sounded. It was the wrong thing to say. I’m sorry.”

“Rodney, it’s okay, really. I’m 39 years old, my mother died when I was twelve and I’ve hardly seen my father since I was seventeen and joined the Air Force. It’s not as if we were close or anything.” His voice wobbled and he drained the can quickly.

“Hey.” Rodney placed a warm palm on John’s back and rubbed gently. “John, just because you weren’t close doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed to be upset that he died. All the more reason actually. If you’d been closer you wouldn’t have the regrets and guilt that I know you’re feeling.” Rodney said gently. 

John’s head dropped and Rodney pulled him closer so John’s head was resting on his shoulder, but not before Rodney saw the single tear clinging to John’s right eyelash.

“I know you, remember,” Rodney said softly. “I know that it doesn’t matter that it was your father who rejected you and make you feel unwelcome. You’re going to feel guilty because you’re wondering if things could have been different and now it’s too late.”

“Dave said Dad wanted things to be different.” John whispered.

“Well he had plenty of chance to contact you if he’d wanted to; it isn’t as if he didn’t have a postal address. The SGC forwards all our mail, remember.”

John was quiet for a moment, content to stay in Rodney’s embrace.

“I miss my Mom.” He said quietly, after a few minutes.

“I’m sure you do.” Rodney replied. “Going back to the house you grew up in, to the cemetery where she’s buried, it is going to bring back how much you miss her.”

John cuddled in closer. Rodney felt his body shaking and hung on tight until he felt John’s body relax.

“It’ll be okay John,” Rodney grinned to himself, the words coming easily from memory. “The sun’ll come out tomorrow, so you got to hang on till’ tomorrow, come what may. Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow. You’re only a day away.”

John reached out blindly and grabbed his pillow. Without raising his head from Rodney’s shoulder he whacked Rodney around the body with the offending item again and again until, helpless with laughter and with tears rolling down their faces, they fell into an exhausted and relaxed heap in the middle of the bed. And if Johns tears lasted a little longer than his then Rodney wasn’t going to say a word.

End


End file.
